rb_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Do You Wanna Make Me
|image1= |featured_characters=Mo, Michelle and Andi |episode=The Show Must Go On |previous_song=Kind of Thing |next_song=All Night |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Mo: A little closer I want everything you need boy Imma front you there doesn't matter who you are Come as you believe to be with me Do you wanna make me let me do those things for you Whatever it takes or how my heart is I don't play baby boy cant you feel the same way too Michelle: I waited all my life I know somebody's lying It's always something her auntie told Your cousin then all my girls and them I Gotta know is really all I want Mo (with Dynasty): (You here tonight) when the whole world changed I can't get on the soles of my feet You can't walk but you're trying oh, my baby (For that baby) baby, who you are The only one for me to see you right Do you wanna make me (let me do those things for you) (You here tonight) when the whole world changed I can't get on the soles of my feet You can't walk but you're trying oh, my baby (For that baby) baby, who you are The only one for me to see you right Do you wanna make me (let me do those things for you) Andi: Oh yeah, here we go, my man It ain't no need to know that I have Never met anyone to fill your appetite Won't you let me, I'll be straight baby Yeah, I search for love before I was your lady Baby, can't you tell that Michelle: I waited all my life I know somebody's lying It's always something her auntie told Your cousin then all my girls and them I Gotta know is really all I want Mo (with Dynasty): (You here tonight) when the whole world changed I can't get on the soles of my feet You can't walk but you're trying oh, my baby (For that baby) baby, who you are The only one for me to see you right Do you wanna make me (let me do those things for you) (You here tonight) when the whole world changed I can't get on the soles of my feet You can't walk but you're trying oh, my baby (For that baby) baby, who you are The only one for me to see you right Do you wanna make me (let me do those things for you) Mo: I'm gonna show you, baby, I'm here To make you happy I'ma tell you, baby How could I ever wanna lose your love Why would I ever wanna lose your trust Michelle: Ain't nobody out there why would I ever wanna Lose your love was true but I'm glad I made plans to put my hands Your every wish, I don't know whats come over Take a chance this is what I wanted all along Dynasty: I waited all my life I know somebody's lying It's always something her auntie told Your cousin then all my girls and them Andi: I gotta know is really all I want, yeah Mo (with Dynasty): (You here tonight) when the whole world changed I can't get on the soles of my feet You can't walk but you're trying oh, my baby (For that baby) baby, who you are The only one for me to see you right Do you wanna make me (let me do those things for you) (You here tonight) when the whole world changed I can't get on the soles of my feet You can't walk but you're trying oh, my baby (For that baby) baby, who you are The only one for me to see you right Do you wanna make me (let me do those things for you) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs